Histoire d'un sourire
by lilou black
Summary: One shot. Antje, épisode 0. Le premier sourire adressée à une petite fille de onze ans, perdue et isolée dans un univers dans lequel elle se sent mal à l'aise.


**Note :**

Ceci est un petit cadeau pour miss **Gaby Trompelamort**, pour la remercier de m'avoir dédié sa fic **Flash-back**. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire ce joli récit triste et tragique qui figure dans mes favoris.

Je remercie par ailleurs miss **Andromede** d'avoir pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ce texte.

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_ **Histoire d'un sourire, by Caliméra, le 2 septembre 2005**

_Antje, épisode 0, ou le premier sourire adressé à une petite fille de onze ans._

Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Je suis assise au pied d'une armure, et je pleure. C'est le seul endroit à peu près tranquille que j'aie trouvé. Encore que. Ici, les armures me font peur. Je suis sûre qu'elles peuvent bouger.

Poudlard… Ça fait trois semaines que je suis ici, et je me demande toujours pourquoi. Suis-je vraiment une sorcière, simplement parce que, par je ne sais quel moyen, j'ai fait apparaître des boutons sur le visage des filles qui m'embêtaient à la petite école? Il paraît que oui, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Je ne me sens pas chez moi ici.

J'ai l'impression d'être entourée de gens qui ne font que parler de magie. Alors que je n'y connais rien. Je suis isolée. Mes parents ne sont pas des "sorciers". Ils sont… Comment on dit, déjà? Des Moldus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'aime pas trop ce terme.

Comme c'était déjà le cas à la petite école, tout le monde se moque de moi. Et moi, je ne fais que pleurer.

Je veux rentrer chez moi. Au moins, personne n'est méchant avec moi, là-bas.

En plus, l'Angleterre n'est pas mon pays.

Je pleure en relisant la lettre que ma mère m'a envoyée ce matin. Elle me dit qu'au début, c'est toujours difficile, mais que je finirai bien par me faire des amis. J'essaie d'y croire, mais je me sens en terrain hostile quand je ne suis pas à la maison.

J'entends des pas, soudain. Alors je me cache la lettre dans ma poche, et j'essaie de me faire toute petite. Quand je pleure, les gens se moquent ou font semblant de ne pas me remarquer. J'espère que cette personne qui s'approche fera comme si je n'étais pas là.

— Que faites-vous ici, miss Ziegler? Pourquoi pleurez-vous?

Je sursaute, relève la tête et je vois, me toisant de toute sa hauteur, le professeur McGonagall, qui enseigne la métamorphose. Elle me fait un peu peur. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle est très sévère.

Elle me regarde, et sous ses yeux perçants, je ne peux pas mentir. Malgré mon envie de parler français, ma langue maternelle, je murmure, avec l'impression de me dévoiler complètement:

— _I want to go home._

Le professeur se penche sur moi pour être à ma hauteur.

— Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, ici?

— …

— Allons, c'est le début de l'année… Vous verrez, vous serez rapidement à l'aise. Il arrive souvent que des élèves se sentent mal quand ils commencent leur scolarité. Vous n'êtes pas la première, et vous ne serez certainement pas la dernière. Vous devriez aller vous reposer à l'infirmerie.

— D'accord, murmurai-je.

Je me lève, j'essuie mes larmes. Puis je me rends compte que…

— Professeur?

— Oui, miss Ziegler?

— Je… Comment on fait pour aller à l'infirmerie?

Ce château est trop grand. Je m'y perds tout le temps. Alors le professeur McGonagall m'accompagne.

oOØOo

Je suis assise sur un lit. J'ai encore envie de pleurer. Je dois avoir les yeux rouges.

L'infirmière est très gentille avec moi. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne me sentais pas bien, et quand je le lui ai dit, elle a eu des mots de réconfort qui ressemblaient à ceux de ma mère.

C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Après, elle m'a donné à boire une potion très sucrée, et elle m'a dit de m'asseoir et de me reposer.

Sur le lit à côté du mien, il y a un garçon. Je le connais juste de vue, et je ne sais que son nom de famille. Black. Il est dans la même maison que moi, mais en deuxième année. Il fait beaucoup de bêtises avec ses copains. C'est la hantise des préfets.

Black est assis sur le bord du lit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Des bégonias ont poussé sur sa tête au milieu de ses cheveux. Ça lui donne l'air idiot.

Je n'ose pas trop le regarder, comme il fait plein de bêtises et de blagues, j'ai peur qu'il ne m'embête. Alors je me recroqueville dans mon coin.

J'essaie de ne pas pleurer, mais je me sens tellement seule que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

— hé, pourquoi tu pleures?

Je sursaute, je me retourne, et je le vois, Black, à côté de moi. Les bégonias se dressent bêtement sur sa tête. Mais il n'a pas l'air méchant. Comme je ne lui réponds pas, il me pose une autre question:

— Tu es en première année, c'est ça?

— Oui.

— Y en a plein, des première année, qui craquent. Pendant le premier mois après la rentrée, mon copain Peter pleurait tous les soirs dans son lit.

— Oh.

Je réfléchis un moment, puis la curiosité me pousse à lui demander:

— T'as pas pleuré, toi?

Il éclate d'un rire bref, qui a un son bizarre. Un genre d'aboiement de chien.

— Moi? Absolument pas.

Il n'ajoute rien pendant un certain temps, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il a presque l'air un peu triste, mais je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

— Comment tu t'appelles, me demande-t-il soudain.

— Antje. Antje Ziegler.

— T'es pas Anglaise.

— Non, je suis Belge.

— Oh.

— Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom? Je ne connais que ton nom de famille…

— Sirius.

Un nom d'étoile. Les sorciers ont de drôles d'idées quand ils donnent un nom à leur enfant, parfois.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, et arrive un autre garçon, un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés. Un des copains de Sirius Black, dont je ne connais aussi que le nom de famille. Potter.

— Jamesie, mon poteau, s'écrie Black avec un grand sourire.

Ledit Jamesie explose de rire en voyant les bégonias.

— Qui c'est qui t'a fait ça?

— Devine…

— Eh ben on lui rendra la pareille, mon grand. Sauf qu'on lui fera pousser des roses, comme ça il sentira peut-être moins mauvais!

Les deux garçons s'esclaffent. Je me sens de trop. Je me ratatine dans mon coin.

L'infirmière revient. Elle porte un plateau sur lequel se trouvent un bol de potion et… un sécateur.

— La potion est prête, M. Black, dit-elle. Mais avant que vous la buviez, je dois couper ces fleurs.

Elle saisit le sécateur, et s'avance vers Sirius Black. Son copain glousse. Black penche la tête, l'infirmière coupe les bégonias. Puis elle lui donne la potion. Il la renifle, puis grimace:

— Ça sent mauvais, on dirait du désherbant.

— Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas faire l'andouille, réplique Mme Pomfresh d'un ton sans appel.

Avec un soupir, il boit le contenu du bol. Il pâlit. Ça doit être très mauvais.

— Beurk, dit-il, confirmant ce que je pensais tout bas.

L'infirmière sourit, puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, fait apparaître une serviette:

— Frottez-vous la tête avec ça, dit-elle à Black.

Il prend la serviette, s'astique énergiquement le crâne avec. Des racines de bégonias se mettent à voler partout.

Cela fait, un rien ébouriffé, Sirius Black quitte l'infirmerie avec son copain. Avant de partir, il me regarde. Me sourit.

— Salut, Antje, dit-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais je lui souris aussi. C'est la moindre des choses, après tout. C'est le premier élève de Poudlard à se montrer gentil avec moi.

Alors peut-être que…

**Fin.**


End file.
